


Wanna Bet?

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [282]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, College, F/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Human Klaus and Supernatural Caroline- but not like role reversal from the show
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [282]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Wanna Bet?

Klaus peeked over her shoulder, and she had to resist the urge to elbow him when he snickered. “Look at that, I finally won. Pay up, love.”

Frowning down at her exam, Caroline shook her head. “No, that can’t be- Professor Maxfield?” she called while the class continued filing out of the lecture hall. “I think you scored this question wrong, it should be C.” As bold as she pleased, she strode down to her beleaguered teach, who reluctantly listened to her exhaustive argument. Unfortunately for him, she was correct, and he gave her the two points she needed to beat Klaus’s total. Bounding back to her boyfriend, she giddily held out a hand. “I’ll take my dollar now.”

It was a long-standing wager whenever they shared classes, even before they started dating. He longed for any excuse to talk to her, and she could never turn down a challenge. This time, though, he was more suspicious than usual. “How do you do that?”

She blinked innocently. “You just saw me, I went to Professor Maxfield and explained why I answered that question right.”

“No, you only went to argue because I won the bet.”

Shrugging, she kissed his cheek. “You never win the bet, it seemed worth a second glance.”

He normally took her teasing and obsessive need to be first in stride, but something lurked in the back of his mind. “You were so certain, like…”

Caroline bit her lip as she packed up. “I thought you liked having a smart girlfriend.”

“Very smart,” he said, unbothered. “I think this wasn’t about smart, though. How do you always win the bet?”

Rolling her eyes, she held out her hand expectantly until he gave in to lace their fingers together so they could walk to the library. “I just…do. I win everything.”

“Everything?”

With a nod, she didn’t meet his eyes. “Mom used to joke that Dad had me blessed by a witch as a baby. My hometown has this whole supernatural legacy to it, the Founders Council loves playing up its supposed history of vampires and witches. Anyway, the Forbes family goes way back, and my dad can be a little intense about the details of it all.”

“Hence the witch joke.”

“Hence the witch joke.” Grinning up at him, Caroline let him believe it really was a joke; no need to scare off a perfectly good boyfriend with the truth until he was a bit more invested. “If you wanted, though, I’ll let you back out of the bet. You know, since you always lose.”

He brought up their joined hands to kiss the back of hers, smirking. “I’ll take my chances, sweetheart. You can’t win them all forever.”

Biting her lip again, she couldn’t resist a laugh. _Wanna bet?_


End file.
